1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a safety razor. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an ergonomic razor handle provided with gripping areas for enhancing comfort of hand grasping during shaving operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous razor handles comprising a body portion for hand grasping and a head portion at a front end thereof to which a razor head is mounted via an appropriate bearing structure are known.
Various kinds of razor handles have been proposed in the past for improving hand grasping by means of gripping areas provided on a top surface of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,511 to Miller shows a rectilinear composite razor handle structure having a housing structure with an array of spaced apertures and a compressible resilient insert structure including projection portions that extend through the apertures. One drawback of such a structure is that is does not facilitate certain grasping positions, such as one in which the index finger is applied against the top surface of the handle, in the vicinity of the razor head portion, for because the index finger tends to slip toward the lateral sides of the housing structure, especially under wet and soapy conditions.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0103545 to Dansreau shows a razor handle having an outer layer made from a compressible elastomeric material and formed around an inner rigid core. The outer layer has a top surface provided with projections deemed to enhance the grip of the handle. One drawback of such a razor handle is that it cannot provide sufficient feeling of the actual position of the fingers to the user, because the gripping projections are substantially uniform along the handle.
Although the products corresponding to these patents have found (or may find) a market, it is believed that they fail to allow excellent grasping and comfort while shaving, especially in certain grasping positions.